Watching
by CarpAreNotFriendly
Summary: A girl remembers the doctor and the master. Then let flashback adventures begin! Please R&R its better than it sounds... 11/OC (funny how oneshots turn out isnt it?)
1. Chapter 1

The girl sat at the window, watching as time passed by. Ticking away in the corner was a clock which seemed to turn all too quickly but otherwise the room was sparsely furnished, with only the hard wooden chair she sat in. Old floral wallpaper was peeling off of the cold walls and the window surround was cracking allowing the icy fingers of cold to creep into the room. Her long dark hair draped loosely across her face and she pushed it away in exasperation. She turned slowly staring coolly at the opening door. Nothing entered the room but she could hear voices from outside. She was sure they were discussing her. Someone stepped tentatively through the door and strode towards her. The visitor's warm hand was placed on her freezing shoulder. She turned to see a woman with a strained smile on her face. She spoke but the girl was so used to the solitary conditions that she couldn't understand what she was saying, but was appreciative for the company.

The woman sat at the window, watching as time passed by. The clock still hung in the corner but had ceased its ticking countless years before. Her hair had not ceased aggravating her by falling into her face. People came and left again, much like that woman all those years ago. Her chair had broken and so she perched on the windowsill waiting for something that was yet to come. But nothing ever did. Things never changed, she would sit there silently and just watch. There was nothing left for her here but she still stayed. No one knew why. She thought of her past and remembered that mad old man that she met when she was 14. Thinking of the adventures they had made her smile for the first time in a long time. She remembered his tiny little box that was big at the same time and laughed coarsely. That was the first she had laughed since well… she couldn't remember but it was good.

The old lady sat at the window, watching as time passed by. The clock was long gone and the room was caked in dust. Some of her silver hair fell to the ground; it was always doing that nowadays, falling out. She knew her time was coming and didn't need a clock to tell her so. She sat alone whilst time turned around her. Remembering the time she had spent with that man, she regretted none of it, nothing at all. She felt it was time to accept death's icy embrace. She stood up from the windowsill and faced the old wooden door. Closing her eyes she outstretched her arms as if greeting an old friend and she simply disappeared without a trace.

**Ok if u guys like this then review and i might continue this back in time when she's actually with the doctor. Even if you dont want me to continue please review anyway :D**


	2. Chapter 2

As the final shot of radiation hit the experiment it sat up and gazed around taking everything in. Everything was new to her and she looked as if she thought everything was wondrous. Her creator found it amusing that she was so interested in such trivial things like pencils. She looked like a 5 year old girl but she was only about 2 minutes old. Her creator knew that she would have to be trained but for now her naivety was nothing too dangerous. This had been attempted before of course, what was being done yet for some unknown reason, Madame Kovarian was more certain this time around. Maybe it was something to do with the experiment's heartbeat that made her confident of the results. A steady beat of four. She would need a name, instead of just the experiment. "Her name will be Ember as she will surround the doctor in flames." At this the newly named "Ember" looked up as innocent as a baby deer and looked confused. Madame Kovarian chuckled to herself and thought 'All will become clear'. She turned off the light and strolled out of the room taking one last look at her magnificent creation.


	3. Chapter 3

Ember ran faster than she ever had before. It was strange that the doors had been open but she seised the oppertunity to get out. They were pursuing her rapidly but she didn't stop. Anybody that saw her would think she was 13 but she was only had the intelligence of an ingenious adult. Ember had, had enough of training to kill. There was one thing that they hadn't thought of when they had created her; she might not want to assassinate anyone. Running through the doors at the end of the corridor she turned sharply to the left, heading towards the exit. She hid quickly as she reached the outside. The base was located on Earth, hidden in the countryside near London. There was a perception filter around it so that nobody would see it. The year was 2020, Earth was moderately advanced but compared to some of the technology she had stolen it was extremely primitive. Looking back at the place where she had lived for the past 8 years she smiled, she was ecstatic to be out. She turned and bolted towards London. Exhausted she slowed after around a mile and unhurriedly walked. Around halfway through her journey she started to pass more cars but she was hidden behind an enormous hedge. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her and turned around quickly. It was a man with blonde hair, he looked familiar.

"Who are you?" She questioned

"The person who helped you get out of there."

"What?"

"You really didn't think that they just accidently left the doors open did you? I opened them."

"Oh… well thanks for that. What's your name then?"

"Erm… The prophet." He said

"Right so people actually call you the prophet?"

"Yes. No need to ask your name, Ember."

"I guess you knew me from the base then. If you are who you say you are then you won't take me back right?"

"I wouldn't have helped you get out if I was going to take you back." He smiled but it seemed out of place upon his solemn face as if he hadn't smiled in a long time. Ember smiled back and the prophet signalled in front of her telling her to keep walking. They walked in silence along the grass. All of a sudden a loud metallic voice came from behind, "EXTERMINATE!"

"RUN EMBER!"


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at the Dalek with hate in his eyes. Looking around he saw Ember a few feet behind still stationary. People never listened to him but her not running was the least of his worries right now. He signalled to her to go but she shook her head quickly. Sighing he turned around and faced the Dalek.

"THE MASTER WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Really? I thought we were going to have tea and swap plans about killing the doctor."

"The doctor? The one that they always talked about back at the base? Why did that thing call you the master?" Ember asked from behind.

"Yes it's the same one. That's my name, the master but I chose to use a different name."

"Who is the doctor and why..?"

"YOU WILL CEASE TALKING! I AM THE LAST OF THE DALEKS, I WISH TO KILL THE ONE WHO EXTERMINATED MY RACE AND YOU WILL DO IT FOR ME." Demanded the Dalek

"Why should I?"

" EXTERMINATE!"

"right ok… We both want him dead but I have no way to get to him."

"GO!"

"I won't be able to find him..."

"YOU WILL KILL THE DOCTOR." ordered the Dalek. It then vanished into oblivion. The 'master' turned to her and gave a strained smile and they walked in silence, Ember could tell that those things were something terrible and gave him space to think. She knew that there was a way they could find him but decided to develop her idea before disclosing the information. In theory she could build a vortex manipulator and use it to jump to wherever the doctor was most likely to be and then wait until he turned up. She decided to tell the master/prophet her plan and once she had he smiled.

"Yeah that's possible if you had some circuits... Why do you seem to trust me so much?"

"I don't know." They walked the rest of the way without speaking. Once they reached London they went in search of circuits and wires to complete the vortex manipulator quickly. It took a few months but once it was finally complete they jumped to Cardiff in 2007 to wait for the doctor.

**sorry its short it just makes more sense this way... ill try and make the next one longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was going to be here forever, waiting. Everything is different now. Pain. I have nothing left. In fact I only just have time to write this before I go. My life is ending. I am dying, and that's brilliant. I've lived a terrible life and I want to go. There is no time. Time is unravelling. Pain is replacing the fear. I see shadows. Time, time running out. Got to go, got to go. Life is . Dying. Pain. What do I do? There is nothing left but pain. Help me. Pain is coming. The everlasting darkness. I think it is time. Killed by a single human medicine. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I suppose I was never human. I was half time lord. I wouldn't survive this. No… regenerations. No time. No way out. me. Time is running out. There is nothing left. Goodbye. That's the word isn't it? Yes I think so. Goodbye. An ever shortening goodbye. That makes no sense. I'm going now. I can feel it coming. Nothing to stop it. What's the word? Adios, no. Goodbye, no I don't think so. I remember now… Allons-y.


	6. Chapter 6

The girl sat at the window, watching as time passed by. Ticking away in the corner was a clock which seemed to turn all too quickly but otherwise the room was sparsely furnished, with only the hard wooden chair she sat in. Old floral wallpaper was peeling off of the cold walls and the window surround was cracking allowing the icy fingers of cold to creep into the room. Her long dark hair draped loosely across her face and she pushed it away in exasperation. She turned slowly staring coolly at the opening door. Nothing entered the room but she could hear voices from outside. She was sure they were discussing her. Someone stepped tentatively through the door and strode towards her. The visitor's warm hand was placed on her freezing shoulder. She turned to see a woman with a strained smile on her face. She spoke but the girl was so used to the solitary conditions that she couldn't understand what she was saying, but was appreciative for the company.

The woman sat at the window, watching as time passed by. The clock still hung in the corner but had ceased its ticking countless years before. Her hair had not ceased aggravating her by falling into her face. People came and left again, much like that woman all those years ago. Her chair had broken and so she perched on the windowsill waiting for something that was yet to come. But nothing ever did. Things never changed, she would sit there silently and just watch. There was nothing left for her here but she still stayed. No one knew why. She thought of her past and remembered that mad old man that she met when she was 14. Thinking of the adventures they had made her smile for the first time in a long time. She remembered his tiny little box that was big at the same time and laughed coarsely. That was the first she had laughed since well… she couldn't remember but it was good.

The old lady sat at the window, watching as time passed by. The clock was long gone and the room was caked in dust. Some of her silver hair fell to the ground; it was always doing that nowadays, falling out. She knew her time was coming and didn't need a clock to tell her so. She sat alone whilst time turned around her. Remembering the time she had spent with that man, she regretted none of it, nothing at all. She felt it was time to accept death's icy embrace. She stood up from the windowsill and faced the old wooden door. Closing her eyes she outstretched her arms as if greeting an old friend and she simply disappeared without a trace.

Sarah Jane Smith looked up at her long abandoned attic and sighed. She tried to remember what she had dreamed of but couldn't remember. One single word flashed into her head accompanied by a beat of four. Ember.

**And that is the end of this story. Please review etc. Adios!**


End file.
